The Mind's Eye
'' |image= |series= |production=40274-198 |producer(s)= |story=Ken Schafer and René Echevarria |script=René Echevarria |director=David Livingston |imdbref=tt0708808 |guests= |previous_production=The Host |next_production=In Theory |episode=TNG D24 |airdate=27 May 1991 |previous_release=The Host |next_release=In Theory |story_date(s)=Stardate 44885.5 |previous_story=The Host |next_story=In Theory }} =Summary= En route to a vaction and seminar on Risa, La Forge is kidnapped by Romulans, as part of a complex plot to split the Federation-Klingon Alliance. While he is gone, Klingon Ambassador Kell comes aboard the Enterprise, to investigate a Klingon governor's charge that Starfleet is aiding rebels fighting for independence on his colony. La Forge, who returns with false memory implants of his Risa trip, works with Data to show that phaser rifles seized by Governor Vagh are really Romulan replications. Their work does little to change Vagh's mind, though, especially when a shipload of arms is detected being beamed from the ship. The cargo was beamed over by La Forge, who is being mind controlled by the Romulans. The engineer's next task: assassinate Vagh, and split the Federation-Klingon alliance. Kell, ostensibly the cool-headed mediator, turns out to be the Romulan sympathiser manipulating La Forge. Data, neanwhile, has been tracking strange E-band emissions, and finally discovers what is going on, and warns Picard, who knocks La Forge's phaser fire astray just in time. Vagh is furious, but even more so when Data explains the story. Picard refuses Kell's quick asylum request, and the Klingon uneasily departs in Governor Vagh's custody, while Troi sits down to the painful task of helping La Forge regain his memory. =Errors and Explations= Plot Oversights # So the Klingon Empire occupies Kiros, which has been at war with Valt for centuries according to The Perfect Mate? Isn't it hard to maintain a war with one race when you are occupied by another? Either the Klingons permitted the war as a way of keeping Kiros under control, Valt are at war with Kiros to prevent their own world being occupied by the Klingons, or – most likely - the planet is this episode is a different one than the one at war with Valt, and just happens to have the same name. # Under Romulan Influence, La Forge transports Federation weaponsdown to Kiros. The scene shows him inserting Isoliner optical chips in a black box, and later has the computer erase all records of his modifications. When the investigation tries to establish who beamed down the weapons, why don't they dust the isoliner chips for fingerprints? Either the chips don't retain fingerprints, or fingerprint dust would impair their ability to function. Equipment Oddities # The Romulans being able to fly into Federation territory undetected here, due to the lack of a tachyon grid, but needing to disable such a grid in Face of the Enemy. The establishment of the tachyon grid could have been prompted by the events shown here. # The views of the output of La Forge's visor here differing from the ones in Heart of Glory. The visor may have been modified or updated. # Data and La Forge testing the phaser rifle in Main Engineering, instead of in a lab. Maybe none of the labs were either suitable or available. Nit Central # Aaron Dotter on Wednesday, March 21, 2001 - 4:20 pm: Why did the shields on the pod fail? There were no weapons or anything. (Some sort of field? But wouldnt some sort of alarm have gone off?) The field could have disabled the alarm. # Duke of Earl Grey on Thursday, March 29, 2001 - 9:27 am: Did Geordi wipe his fingerprints off the transport console? If he didn't, 24th century crime fighting has abandoned that method of investigation. How silly of them...Assuming the console is made of material that retains the fingerprints of the operator! # Stuart on Monday, July 02, 2001 - 11:41 am: One nit I found in this episode is how are the Romulans sure that the replacement they send to replace Geordi will pass the scrutiny of the conferance, can the organisers not look at Geordis bio and tell that the bloke that has taken the place of Geordi is an imposter. They probably managed to alter the bio to match their operative. # LUIGI NOVI on Tuesday, July 03, 2001 - 3:21 am: During the Romulans’ test of Geordi in the last scene of Act 1, Geordi is presumably in a Romulan holodeck, in a simulation of Ten Forward. Curiously, a man walks by in this scene wearing what looks like decidedly 20th century clothing. He has an orange shirt, white slacks, and a belt, which I don’t think I’ve ever seen humans wear on NextGen. dotter31 on Sunday, May 20, 2007 - 6:22 pm: Maybe the Romulans just don't know what humans wear off duty. # As Geordi walks with Troi in the beginning of Act 2, relating his stay on Risa to her, he says that the Kanarians have done the most advanced work in artificial intelligence. Excuse me, but wasn’t the most advanced work in artificial intelligence done by the guy who created Data, Dr. Noonien Soong? If the most advanced work has now been done by the Kanarians, this must mean that they have developed sentient computers and/or androids. So why hasn’t Data checked this out? How come we haven’t seen any of them? The work is probably at a very experimental level – assuming it's true! # Keith Alan Morgan (Kmorgan) on Friday, July 27, 2001 - 3:54 am: When playing the game with Geordi why did the computer pause between asking the question and adding the requirement?.' A quirk of the interaction subroutine?' # Why didn't the shuttle's sensors detect the Romulan ship before Geordi saw it? Isn't a ship in one's flight path considered to be a navigational hazard? The warbird may have been cloaked during it's approach. # Geordi can hear what the Romulan scientist is saying, so why doesn't he try to mentally prepare for what is coming? He might not be able to. #So why didn't Geordi wear gloves when changing the isolinear chips? Was this part of the Romulan plot, or was he wearing cloaked gloves? I guess he must have been wearing cloaked gloves because the complete check of the chips didn't show his fingerprints. Either that, or the chips don't show fingerprints. # Why did the Ambassador talk the Governor out of blowing up the Enterprise after Geordi beamed down the weapons? I would think that blowing up the flagship would certainly cause a rift between the Klingons and the Federation. Also why was the Ambassador apparently on the ship when the weapons shipment was made? He is attempting to preserve his cover, so nobody suspects that he is working with the Romulans! # It would take the computer three hours to find a match to the terrawatt charged pulse, but it immediately finds a match between the E band transmission and Human Delta bands? oinosakai on Tuesday, October 29, 2002 - 10:01 pm: So quickly that I wonder why this comparison wasn't made before. With the level of AI and processing speed the computer has, why couldn't it give such an answer to a simple "Computer, what can cause this?" Seniram 10:27, May 14, 2016 (UTC) There may be hundreds, or thousands, or possible answers, which the computer would need to check. # Chris Thomas on Monday, December 24, 2001 - 3:52 am: When Data realises it's Geordi, why doesn't he just get him beamed out of the cargo bay? There may not be enough time to establish a full transporter lock. # When Worf asks everyone where they were and only Geordi has no alibi, why doesn't he pursue this further? Geordi says he was in his quarters - surely Worf could have checked this out? Josh M on Thursday, October 18, 2007 - 1:52 am: It seems that his trust of his friend and fellow senior officer blinded him. Not the best quality for the chief of security. I'm surprised Odo didn't bring that one up in Bar Association (I bet it was on the PADD, though :-)) # John A. Lang on Wednesday, October 09, 2002 - 7:44 pm: Once again the Enterprise doesn't have any VULCANS around to mind-meld with Geordi to find out what exactly happened. The brainwashing may have included precautions to hide the truth from a Vulcan mind meld. ' # ''John A. Lang on Thursday, October 10, 2002 - 4:14 am: Why didn't an alarm go off when Geordi fired the phaser in the cargo bay? ''oinosakai on Tuesday, October 29, 2002 - 9:55 pm:'' Not just the alarm. Why didn't the phaser do any damage? I was expecting at least a rubber chicken or something falling from the ceiling. Was the phaser in fact on Stun? John A. Lang on Wednesday, October 30, 2002 - 3:50 pm: Nope. It was set to KILL. Geordi was supposed to kill the Klingon general per his orders from the Klingon Ambassador.Seniram 11:04, August 18, 2015 (UTC) The alarm could have been off line, and the phaser subconsciouly adjusted to a lower setting by Geordi.' # Why didn't Picard have more than ONE GUARD to protect the Klingon Ambassador? '''Perhaps this was a compromise, between Picard wanting to assign a whole team, and the Ambassador not wanting any guards at all.' # John A. Lang on Thursday, August 04, 2005 - 8:43 pm: Of course the whole idea of Geordi on a Shuttle ALONE is just plain ridiculous. Chief Engineer of the flagship of the Federation...ALONE on an unarmed Shuttle? Was Security that short-handed that they couldn't spare someone to tag along with LaForge? dotter31 on Saturday, May 19, 2007 - 8:08 pm: Why would he have needed security? He was going to a Federation planet in Federation space. # Was Risa THAT FAR off the Enterprise's course to drop off Geordi? If so, why not use a "near-warp Transport" like they did in "The Schizoid man"? Risa was probably in the oposite direction, and near warp transport is only for emergency situations. Category:Episodes Category:The Next Generation